User talk:Ferblover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Phineas Meets His Real Dad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 20:29, April 1, 2010 Reply Dude, have you ever tried using the signature button? It's more easier! And by the way, yes, i am a fan of you, but, not as big as Phineas, so, yeah. By the way, DisneyGirl is somehow mad. Just be careful.-PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 12:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Oh, please!! Well, we have LOADS of those. From American Che, DisneyGirl94, Emilylover224, and a ton more! So, i'll suppose no. But i'll make stories about Phineas, Ferb, Dill and Danville. So, yeah... but i'm not in the mood right now, just stay tuned to Gate 33, so far one of my most progressing stories. -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 03:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Something A give you an invite to my new wiki, the Random-ness Wiki, where Lost in Ferb-Land... has made a in Ferb-Land.../Role-Playing! (For O.Cs) blog where we can role-play. Of course, you have your blogs here, so yeah....... --'The Jelly 'Waiting for the Peanut Butter..... 01:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I added you're STOP CHACEING ME! line to my story (I hope that's ok, if not let me know and ill fix it!) Just wanted to say Hi! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 18:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Her Ferbo! Thought you would like this: DG Re:Roleplaying Well, i'm not trying to get rid of it, i'm actually just trying to make roleplaying in the same place, like a roleplaying blog (Your and Phineas-Flynn's blogs) or a random blog. AND what is being the hottest issue is the IRC. I have written something in the WikiStickies, the thing in the top-rightmost side of the "My Home" page. Believe me. I also enjoy it. But, let's just centralized it at one point, OK? It's like grouping the same passengers grouped by Miconic 10 to the same floor boarding the same elevator! (P.S. Miconic 10 is a Schindler 7000 traffic management system, just if you don't know)-PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 02:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) XD! that'd be funny, and your welcome! Danville Times Yeah, we can manage that. I see your comment of DG's talk page about the Times. But it's not DG's business, for now. Just tell me what you're interested with to write on the Times. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 03:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Replies Reply 1:Times Ok. So you'll work with fanart? It should take a couple of days before your request is going to be granted Reply 2:Fanart So far so good, and the 7000 one, too public but, ok -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 14:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I got your pic :D It's soooooooooooooooooooooo funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I laughed so hard LOL :D Reply to your message! no I havent had a chance to wach them (but by the time you read this im sure i will have put up another message of how awsome it was LOL) and those pic's were HILARRIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and can you tell me how you make your pics/ how you get them up here? I have NO idea how to and I would like to post pics of Alice (mabie Jimmy) when I get my story done. Oh and I wanted to ask Have you played the game "Majoras Mask" (legend of Zelda)? Because I am makeing a story based off of that and would like to make sure it's good (you know how picky I am about my story's LOL :D) Please Reply!!!!!!!!!!!! Wached the Vids! We will shave and paint your head for only 19.95! Whats that? you dont want your head shaved? Then our very own Wakko Warner will gnaw every strand of your hair out! LAWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now IM an anamaniaic to!!!!!!!!! Aw, Thank you! it's very adorable! I really appericiate this! Disneygirl94 19:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC)DG Comic in the Times It can be in ANY sort. Black or white, color, or whatever. It can have any amount of boxes but not more than 10 big ones. But the request is still under discussion. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Danville Times Entry Can you please hand in your part for the Times no longer than June 5th? It's when the next newsletter is due.(BTW, you can do the comic strip) You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 04:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, maybe. It's cute, but let me think about this. :) DG Chaos and Calamity Ferb, it is fanon, BUT this is the Phineas and Ferb fanon. That has nearly nothing to do with P&F. Its only purpose is to talk about a character and a fan character from an unrelated show, Tiny Toon Adventures. I enjoy the show, but its better on the WBAU Fanon...if there is one. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Chaos and Calamity Not on here, you're not! Its simply stating the similarities. You don't see me pointing out the similarities between Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace! Just to avoid this, don't post anything that isn't about Phineas and Ferb on here. In other words, don't make a story about Chaos and Calamity on PF Fanon. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Chaos and Calamity You just pointed out the reason it shouldn't be allowed on! They're P&F's counterparts so it has nothing to do with them other than that they're similar! Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC)